


After-After Home Again

by PawShapedHeart



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After credits, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawShapedHeart/pseuds/PawShapedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Solider threat has been taken care of, Director Fury is recovering in Tahiti (I hear it's a magical place) and Captain Rogers has accepted there is more to life then war and has (finally) asked Kristin from Statistics out for dinner and dancing... but what of our favorite master assassin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-After Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my hope/wish/headcanon about what could possibly happen in the after-after credit scene that we've all come to love from our Marvel cinematic universe. This is my first ever Clintasha fanfic/drabble so please forgive any OOC. Also, I do not have a beta reader so please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes.

It was dusk when she left SHIELD Headquarters in downtown Manhattan. The last couple weeks had been filled with tragedy, pain, sorrow and many more emotions than the Black Widow cared to admit she possessed. After a quick debriefing and check-over by the on-site medics, Natasha Romanov was permitted to leave. Stepping into the chilled air, she zipped up her jacket and blended into the thin crowd heading down into the nearest subway platform. Swiping her card, she filed onto the semi-crowed platform and onto the waiting subway car along with a handful of other people.

She stayed to herself; sitting alone in the back of the car, eyes casted out the side window like she was day dreaming but anyone who knew her knew she was more alert then the security guard at the other end. Her mind raced with all the events that had passed, and all the repercussions of what will come. The subway car stopped multiple times, people embarking and disembarking until she was the last one. At the final stop, she herself disembarked and headed out into the night once again. It was darker now, street lights illuminating like individual spotlights along the sidewalk as she made her way through the shadows, down the silent streets. It wasn't an abandoned neighborhood, just a slightly more expensive/extensive one making the ruckus of New York feel like another country. Brownstone faceted buildings, rod iron fencing, cobblestoned walkways greeted her as she followed her memory into a familiar place. Not that Natasha Romanov was one to spend expensively to show off status, she was more looking for a bit more peace of mind that came with a quiet, family-oriented neighborhood.

As she rounded the corner and walked farther into the silent darkness, she allowed a tired smiled to show as she spotted her moderately sized condominium that she purchased five years ago under an alias of a flight attendant (she needed an established excuse for prolonged absences). She reached into her pocket fishing out her keys with a jingle of the cheap keychain given to her as a gift; before ascending up the front steps with a drag in her step from exhaustion. Hearing the satisfying click of the lock, she pushed open the door and allowed the tension in her shoulders to relax as the scent of Chinese food meet her along with the soft sound from the TV. Across the modestly decorated front room, Clint Barton propped up from his spot where he was lying on the sofa watching a movie and looked behind him with a smile.

_“Hey babe, welcome home…”_

Natasha unzipped her jacket and tossed it on the railing banister of the stairs to the second floor as she stepped into the condo, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

 


End file.
